Taking Risks
by Vickysg1
Summary: Rodney comes to see John in quarantine [JohnEliazbeth]


Taking risks

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, a little bit of romance, missing-scene

Summary: Rodney comes to see John in quarantine

Season/Sequel: season 3, missing-scene for The Real World

Spoilers: The Real World (3-06)

Rating: K

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: Here's another short TRW fic. Many thanks to Jaclyn for having beta'd it! huggles You're the best!

You have a go !

Rodney entered the room and saw John sitting on the bed in isolation. He looked bored out of his mind and the scientist could understand why; you had nothing to do while in quarantine. And he knew it first hand when one day after an experiment had gone bad, the Russian doctors put him in quarantine for two days.

"Hey," he said and John turned towards him. "I just came to tell you that Elizabeth was awake and fine according to Beckett. There's no nanites left in her body."

"Good. He's going to release her soon, then?"

"I guess. How are you?"

"Well, no nanites for the moment. Let's hope it'll stay that way."

"You did a really stupid thing, breaking into the isolation room. How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't. Carson just said that patients in a coma could hear you talk, so I tried."

"You could have talked to her through the plastic walls, you know."

"I'd done that already, it wasn't working."

"So, you went in there, risking your own life to get closer and take her hand, hoping she could hear you. That's what I said, it was stupid."

"Hey, that worked!"

"Yeah, but did you know it'd work before going to her side?"

"Well, no but…"

"See, that's what I meant…"

"I had to try, McKay!"

"Oh and why again?"

"Because we couldn't afford to lose her!" John nearly shouted.

"What don't you just say that _you_ couldn't afford to lose her?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, don't act so surprised. I'm not blind; I know that there's something going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on between Elizabeth and me, McKay," the Colonel said forcefully, hoping that he'd drop the subject.

"Ok, ok. Maybe I'm just imagining all these looks and other things, after all. So why did you go in the isolation room?"

"I already answered that one. And by the way, I would have done it if it was you, Ronon, Teyla or Carson lying there. You're my friends, and more than that," he admitted, repeating what he had told Teyla while on the Daedalus. "I'd do anything for any of you."

"That's nice of you," Rodney replied, more touched than he let John see. "So you're really sure there's nothing between you and Elizabeth? Because you know, I can prove the contrary. And you can ask the guys, they've seen it too."

"McKay, for the last time, there is nothing between Elizabeth and me. At all."

"Oh God, so they were right. When in love, you're blind. I've seen a few cases, but yours is the most interesting of all."

"What are you talking about? I am not in love with Elizabeth."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Queen Elizabeth the second."

"Now, that you mention it, I can see a resemblance."

"Ah, ah, ah. Very funny. No really, tell me when you'll finally get around to realizing it, and we'll see who's right."

Rodney left the room, leaving a stunned John behind, pondering what he had said.

Now, Rodney had to be wrong; he couldn't be in love with Elizabeth, or could he? Surely, he had a deep affection for her, she's important to him, she means a lot, but it couldn't be love, right? Yes, he was attracted to her, but which straight man couldn't be, she was gorgeous, passionate, and she had brains. And she's not the type of woman he fell for usually. They were too different and she could see right through him, like she knew him better than anyone else.

Thinking about it now, he realized that the scientist was right on some points, not that he would ever tell him that, he was already arrogant enough. Yes, he shared deep meaningful looks with Elizabeth sometimes. Yes, they were even flirting slightly from time to time. Yes, he had risked his life for her, but like he told the scientist, he would have done the same thing if it was any of the others lying there instead of Elizabeth. Rodney couldn't be further away from the truth. They weren't in love. He wasn't in love, he would know if he was.

Or was he?

Fini


End file.
